


【芹源】下流上等

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *dirty talk出没注意，类似于干到喊我是你●●不能接受请觉关闭。





	【芹源】下流上等

和泷谷源治搞上大约是芹泽多摩雄这辈子做过的最意外的一件事，因为他根本想不起来他们是怎么搞上的。芹泽本没有搞男人的经验，然而却能在喝断片后上了泷谷源治，天知道他醉成那样是怎么把鸡巴塞进那家伙洞里的。时生说他天赋异禀，他不知道自己天赋点在了哪，然而事后回忆起当时对方爽得要哭不哭的脸，也确实觉得自个真他妈不是一般的屌。  
  
SEX这回事有一就有二，有三就有五六七八九，也不知怎么的他和泷谷源治就发展到了能随时随地擦枪走火的地步，搞得他的军团和GPS都没眼看。到后来只要芹泽和泷谷挨到一起小弟们就自觉清场，GPS那边通常还会忿忿不平地丢过来一串套子，附加几句妈了个蛋，买不起套的穷鬼，源桑怎么就看上他了之类云云。这个时候他往往会转身问泷谷“你看上我了吗？”，而对方总是会用力地翻了个白眼：“你少他妈自作多情。”刚开始芹泽还能发现泷谷耳根子有点红，到现在就只剩一个标准的白眼。  
  
搞上了好上了不是一回事，他不知道自己和泷谷到底算不算好上，所谓先上车后补票可票至今没个踪影，他和泷谷不约而同选择性遗忘了这有点娘们兮兮的破事儿。然而现在全校人都认为他俩好上了，基于这点双方军师甚至迅速结成了联盟。户梶和伊崎，那两个切黑玩意儿一击掌就把自己和泷谷卖了，表示对这桩联盟（姻）十分满意，铃兰统一战线就此达成。伊崎还拍着自己肩膀说源治就交给你了，敢让他哭我们拼死也要让你狗带。……这什么标准娘家人嘴脸。  
  
好了，现在天台清场完毕，只剩泷谷大爷叼着烟四仰八叉躺在沙发上，一副这他妈什么展开的表情，满脸生无可恋。要命的长腿M字大开蹬在茶几上，倒是清楚地暗示芹泽欢迎来搞。他现在有点怀念当年那个摸一下就会脸红的耿直BOY了，好玩得不要不要的。现在的泷谷大爷虽然依然耿直，却是体现在一把抓着他衣领拉下来吻他的嘴，连啃带咬还不忘问一声“想来几发？”  
  
——简直辣得他下腹一紧。  
  
自己惹下的炮，跪着也要打完。他把泷谷源治从PURE VIRGIN操成了FUCKING HOT，也被这个人勾引得随时随地都能TURN ON。他揉着泷谷的屁股熟门熟路地摸进去，对方也熟门熟路地揉着他老二，合作愉快各取所需，不对付的永远只是嘴。什么你老二有点软啊，离阳萎不远了吧？呵呵今天水这么多，才隔了两天又欠干？直到进去之后嘴炮才能勉强消停些，芹泽踏实办事，力求让泷谷发不出叫床以外的音。泷谷这时候才很给面子地抖着嗓子喊给我快点，给我用力。  
  
给给给，都给你。他捅着泷谷最要命的那个点，一二三，三二一。——都捅出节奏感了。干了没几下那家伙就红了眼睛，爽的，嘴上却又开始例行口是心非：  
  
“你他妈、再敢这样、搞我……呜、老子夹不死你！”  
“哪样？腿张开，再夹紧点。”  
  
芹泽也爽得差点把持不住，再次觉得这家伙的洞真他妈能吸，简直要把他老二里所有的存货都榨干。他抽出来缓缓以免太早缴械又被嘲笑早泄野郎，自从某次被泷谷不知道从哪里学来的妖孽技巧夹到捅了三下就射之后他就没少被嘲笑，什么鸡巴长射速短——他都会背了，被他逮到谁教泷谷说这些他打不死他。刚开始芹泽还会跟泷谷杠上，可就算芹泽身体力行证明自己器大活好也阻止不了这家伙对他习惯性开嘲讽。后来他学乖了，最好的方法是放置play，让那家伙晾着屁股干浪着，百分百的效果拔群，没几分钟就能让这人湿着眼睛自己掰开屁股求上。  
  
然而这回泷谷只是喘着气瞪着他，眼睛倒是真湿了，双腿欲求不满地胡乱蹭在一起，对着芹泽那呵呵哒你求我呀的反应就是一个大写的呸。芹泽突然觉得不太妙，下一秒就看到泷谷的手移动到自己身后那个被操开了的小洞，就着芹泽挤在里面的润滑剂捅了进去——  
  
妈的搞了这么多次你终于有觉悟要插给我看了？！  
  
芹泽瞪着泷谷埋在自己体内的手指，前所未有的色情举动感让他觉眼睛要脱窗：哦靠你还一次塞三根，等等你还想塞第四根？！对方压低声音，软软地叫起来：  
  
“呜、嗯……啊啊……！”  
  
泷谷甚至偏过头，张嘴咬住另一只手的手背，爽得不行的样子，眼神又潮又热，看在芹泽眼里就变成了“你他妈还不如我自己的手”。芹泽咬牙切齿，被晾在一边的老二硬得发痛，泷谷这边却是又捅到了点，嗯嗯啊啊身体一阵痉挛，仿佛要自己玩到射。  
  
……好好好，算你赢。芹泽忍下这口气，俯身下去嘴唇在泷谷耳边磨蹭：“乖，让我进去？”泷谷斜睨着他，眼里戏谑挑衅嘲讽一应俱全，最后软软地哼了一句才把手指抽出来蹭到他脸上。  
  
“混蛋穷鬼，再这样我找别人了。”  
  
芹泽架着他的腿重新把自己埋进去，腰腹使力狠狠顶在那个熟悉的点上，爽得两人都低喘出声。芹泽咬住泷谷的喉咙，磨牙一般在上面啃了个印。  
  
“给你盖个章，敢找就在那人面前干死你。”  
  
对方在芹泽猛烈的插弄中彻底瘫软下去，搂住芹泽的肩膀把浪叫咬进肉里。芹泽铁了心要插射他，挺动腰胯在他体内发了狠地撞，粘稠的润滑被激烈抽插搅成白沫挤出体外。很快泷谷只顾得上在击穿脑髓的快感里呜咽，大张的双腿被芹泽抓着缠在腰上，整个人都被芹泽压进沙发里任意摆布。重新掌控主动权的百兽之王掐了一下泷谷的臀，然后用力拍下去，清脆的巴掌声混着咕叽咕叽的水声，彻底贯彻暴力与色情。  
  
能忍？泷谷源治恶狠狠地拽起发情野兽的头颅，被撞得一抖一抖的脊背勉强弓起来，脑袋奋力一晃给了芹泽一击头锤！  
  
“妈的混蛋筋肉人！我爸都没打过我屁股！……啊咧？”  
  
微凉的精液一波一波冲进体内，杵在后穴逞欲的器官慢慢软下去，泷谷源治瞪大眼睛：  
  
“穷鬼你……不是吧……”  
  
芹泽扶着头一阵阵眩晕，情事中泷谷源治的攻击力依然惊人，脑内轰鸣了一小会儿视野才逐渐清晰起来，眼前泷谷的神情由不可置信转成满脸嫌弃，就差没在脑门上写上“好逊”两个字了。  
  
哼，哼哼，哼哼哼。  
  
芹泽按着额头轻哼出声，伴随着一个泷谷源治非常熟悉的、意味着某人准备要倒大霉了的危险笑容。动物本能让泷谷反射性地撑起身体向后退去，也管不了自己射没射了小腿往芹泽身上一蹬就要跑。然而卡在泷谷身体里的老二多少让行动慢了一拍，只一瞬停顿就被芹泽轻易掐住脚踝，双腿被强硬折起推到胸前，猛烈的冲力让泷谷重重倒回沙发。男人居高临下睥睨着他，语气叫一个咬牙切齿：  
  
“宝贝儿，挺会玩啊！”  
“呜、放手……！”  
  
本就濒临射精的老二被十根罪恶的指头掐得肿痛，芹泽把平日里的手活技巧增加了几倍力道，粗暴蹂躏着泷谷硬到充血的器官，包裹顶端的那层皮被用力剥开，指甲恶狠狠地刮进孔道里的嫩肉——  
  
“啊啊啊放开！好疼！”  
  
泷谷疼得几乎直接哭出来，他想射得要命，芹泽却一指堵着宣泄口，手劲大得他觉得自己老二会被捏爆。芹泽的家伙不知什么时候又硬起来，借着射在里面的玩意顶得更加顺畅。泷谷觉得自己屁股里根本就是塞了根打桩机，前后夹击的欺凌逼得他只剩小声叫骂的力气了。  
  
“想射？那就说点好听的。”  
“你……他妈、做梦……”  
  
泷谷已经被顶得半边身体都悬在沙发外，汗水混着生理泪刺激得眼眶发红，浪叫里都混了呜呜的哭腔却还不忘一逞口舌。芹泽却不能更懂他现在就是纸糊的老虎，再多欺负两下就会变成任人摆布的猫咪。  
  
“说，你是我女人，屁股只给我一个人操。”  
“我是你爸爸！……呜！啊、啊啊啊……！”  
“搞清楚状况，嗯？”  
  
芹泽一个挺身冲到深处，停在最让泷谷求生不得求死不能的那个点上，果不其然迎来了热烈的收缩。他有的是耐心等待猎物落网，并且一向不需要等太久。  
  
“滚！你他妈……嗯！别、别顶那里……”  
“你说不说——”  
  
芹泽又用力抠弄了一把对方脆弱的尿道口，透明的精前液几乎是溅了出来，又被芹泽眼疾手快地堵上。  
  
“呜、放手……！”  
  
泷谷哆嗦着，连脚趾都绷成一条直线，那种难堪的快乐比任何打架受过的伤都难熬数倍。他落在芹泽手里，陷在情欲里，委屈得只剩有气无力地一瞪了。  
  
“乖，说了就让你射。”  
  
芹泽放软了语气，亲吻落下来，舌根和上颚碰出黏黏糊糊的单音，叫他“源”，哄小猫般贴着耳骨，一声接一声，典型地吃准了某人吃软不吃硬。  
  
“混账……”  
  
泷谷抽抽鼻子，终于崩溃似地吼出来：  
  
“混账、呜……混账穷鬼……！我是你女人——屁股只给你干行了吧你他妈快放——！”  
  
芹泽迅速挪开手指，甚至不需要更多抚慰泷谷就射在了他小腹，精液黏答答地糊了两个人一身。对方仰头剧烈喘着气，一脸被干懵了的茫然。越是这种时候芹泽觉得他越是有种不合时宜的纯洁——大概也是因为只有这种时候，泷谷源治才会乖乖闭嘴。  
  
“被我干爽吗，宝贝儿。”  
“爽……”  
  
这是还没清醒，芹泽一把掐住泷谷的下巴，逼迫对方聚起涣散的眼神。  
  
“还没完。”  
“……？”  
  
“我说，还没完。”  
  
泷谷源治不适地偏过头，想逃开下巴上掐得他生痛的力道。动物本能让泷谷对芹泽的视线寒毛倒竖，然而被延迟射精搅得空白的意识却难以做出相应的反应了。“爽够了就乖乖张腿。”芹泽再次拍了一巴掌身下人的屁股，然后第二下，第三下。后穴里的凶器随着巴掌震动磨得泷谷叫都叫不出来，到底还是爽大过痛。  
  
百兽之王露出笑容与獠牙，猎物在他手中，有很多种花样可以拆吃入腹——  
  
“老子要操到你屁股开花。”  
  
  
~AFTER~  
  
  
楼下GPS娘家团：  
  
“我操这都五个小时了，搞那么久会死人的吧……要、要报警不？”  
“你他妈傻逼！咒谁死呢！”  
“当然是那个傻逼穷鬼啊！他他他……他精尽人亡！”  
“对对！精尽人亡！”  
“就是！傻逼穷鬼精尽人亡！”  
  
……  
  
“哎我说伊崎哥，这样下去真不行吧你想想源桑的腰……”  
“我知道，我已经有办法了。”  
“不愧是伊崎哥！啥办法？！”  
  
（伊崎走进广播室）  
  
“楼上的芹泽多摩雄，楼上的芹泽多摩雄你给我听着，你已经严重超时了，赶快放人！不然我们要冲进去了！重复，楼上的芹泽多摩雄，楼上的芹泽多摩雄你给我听着……”  
  
……今天的铃兰，也很和平（。  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
